gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mike
"Mike" redirects here, for other uses, see Mike (disambiguation). For one of the protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V, nicknamed Mike, see Michael De Santa. Mike is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto Advance. Hsitory Background Very little is known of Mike. Unlike most protagonists in GTA Advance's contemporaries, Mike does not have any early background or any additional appearances in other games. It is only known Mike has intentions to leave Liberty City for good with his associate Vinnie, an initial plot point in GTA Advance's storyline. Events of GTA Advance In the beginning of the game, the two had earned enough money to leave Liberty City, but Mike was been coaxed by Vinnie to take a few more jobs from the Mafia before leaving. After Vinnie was thought to be killed by a car bomb, Mike attempted to trace the killer, while attracting negative attention from all gangs in the city. Mike's first boss is 8-Ball who finds Mike no closer to finding the killer, but 8-Ball recommends a bartender named Jonnie, who has several connections in Liberty City. Mike is initially annoyed by Jonnie's paranoia, but it rings true when Jonnie is found killed while Mike is on an errand. Mike stalks the assailant to Staunton Island, which leads him to King Courtney. Mike suspects King Courtney to be behind the death, but King Courtney explains that he is also after the killer because Jonnie is in debt with the Yardies. Mike and King Courtney agree to work together; King Courtney would help Mike with his hunt for the killer in exchange for his services. Mike finds himself no closer to finding Vinnie's killer. Eventually, Mike loses his patience and confronts King Courtney who tells him that the Colombian Cartel leader, Cisco, is behind everything. When Mike attempts to kill Cisco, he discovers King Courtney was merely using him. With this in mind, Mike cuts ties with the Yardies. Mike works for Cisco at first and soon Asuka Kasen, both of whom were at war. Cisco has Mike abduct Asuka's neice, and later Mike undoes this action under Asuka's orders. Whilst working for the Cartel and Yakuza, it becomes apparent to Mike that Vinnie was still alive and was responsible for killing some of his bosses, as well as this he was intending to leave with Mike's share of the money. After the confrontation, Mike killed Vinnie. Before his death, Vinnie warns Mike that he is now a gang target. Afterwards, as Vinnie warned, Mike becomes a target for the Yardies, who get the Cartel to do their work at first. After a police raid during a gang war with the Cartel, 8-Ball is arrested. Mike soon decides to get even with King Courtney, and after organizing an attack on the Yardies, Mike fights King Courtney alone, but allows him to escape due to a sudden police raid. Mike eventually escapes the police and leaves the city with a private aircraft owned by Cisco. Personality Due to the lack of character and story development in the game, Mike, like Claude, lacks much personality. However, Mike is very loyal to his bosses; he will go through with any job they give him and in the event of their deaths he would go out of his way to avenge them. He is also shown to not take betrayal lightly, as seen when he kills Vinnie. Mission appearances GTA Advance *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Characters murdered by Mike *Federico - Killed on Vinnie's orders. *Georgie - Killed for trying to protect Pat. *Rafael - Killed for trying to protect Pat. *Tomas - Killed for trying to protect Pat. *Pat - Killed for trying to kill him. *Vinnie - Killed for betraying him. Optional *Freddy - If Mike waits, Freddy betrays Mike and sends his associates to kill him, but Mike kills all the associates and kills Freddy too. *Biff Rock - If the player chooses to. Trivia *Mike and Claude are the only main characters without last names and voice actors. *Mike commits the least murders in the 3D Universe, with the body count of 7. (Victor Vance commits 9) *MIke is the only protagonist who leaves the current city in the final mission of the game. *It is possible the "Mafia" that Mike and Vinnie work for is the Forelli Family as an early mission sees the two going to meet with the Mafia in Marco's Bistro. *Mike is the only protagonist who was homeless. *Mike, Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson are the only protagonists not to appear outside their respective games. *Mike, unlike other protagonists in the 3D Universe, is never heard off or mentioned in any other game in that universe. nl:Mike (GTA Advance) de:Mike (A) ru:Майк hu:Mike (Főszereplő) Mike Mike Mike Category:Gangsters